DeGarmo and Key
DeGarmo & Key was a Christian Rock group that started professionally in 1978. The primary members were Eddie DeGarmo and Dana Key. Eddie played keyboards and sang background vocals (and occasionally lead), while Dana played lead guitar and did the majority of the lead vocals. Other members included Tommy Cathey on bass and Greg Morrow on drums. The group's music was of the pop and rock genres. Their best known songs are: Destined to Win (also the title of their 1992's early "best of" album: Destined to Win); Let the Whole World Sing; Six, Six, Six; Boycott Hell; Every Moment; and''Casual Christian''. Also most noted for their 1986 album "Streetlight", their 1987 album D&K, and their 1989 album "The Pledge". See Discography for more info Other notable musicians who have recorded and/or toured with DeGarmo & Key include:Kenny Porter(bass), Kevin Rodell (drums), Chuck Reynolds (drums), Steve Taylor (guitar) (not related to another Steve Taylor, also a popular CCM artist) and Mark Pogue (guitar). Eddie and Dana have individually recorded solo albums. During Spring 2007 Dana and Eddie received the ASCAP Vision Award at the 29th Annual ASCAP Christian Music Awards. Dana Key and Eddie DeGarmo reunited to do a concert on October 21, 2007 at TLC Church in Cordova, Tennessee. DeGarmo and Key played at the 2008 Cornerstone Festival in Bushnell, Illinois. Dana Key died on June 6, 2010 from complications associated with a blood clot; although he had previous health problems, his death was unexpected. The duo was inducted into the Gospel Music Association's Hall of Fame in January 2011. Contents hide * 1 Facts * 2 Discography * 3 Videography * 4 Links/References Factsedit * DeGarmo & Key were nominated for seven Grammy Awards and 17 Dove Awards. * Eddie and Dana grew up in Memphis, Tennessee, near Graceland. The liner notes from Greatest Hits Volume 1 cites Elvis Presley as a musical influence. * Season 3 American Idol finalist Diana DeGarmo is the niece of Eddie DeGarmo. * Eddie and Dana were originally in a short-lived band named Globe. After Eddie & Dana became Christians, they approached the other band members wanting to change the direction of the band to Christian music. After much discussion, Dana & Eddie parted as friends, leaving Globe (around 1973). The remaining Globe members continued and in 1975, changed the name of the band to Natchez. Natchez is still together and performing in the Memphis/Mid-South area 38 years later. Before Dana & Eddie recorded their first studio album, the pair had left Globe(due to becoming Christians), and for a short time, stopped performing music in live venues. They were later influenced by Larry Norman's album Only Visiting This Planet. They saw in Larry's work what they believed God could do through Contemporary Christian music and so started The DeGarmo & Key Band (the name listed on their first four albums), later shortening the name to DeGarmo & Key. * Bassist Tommy Cathey's trademark look was a black suit and shirt with a white tie, white fedora with a black band, and sunglasses. * "Are You Ready" from Communication was a cover of the 1970 hit single by Pacific Gas & Electric (band). * DeGarmo & Key were the first Christian group to have a music video appear on MTV. The original video for the song "Six, Six, Six" was one of a number of videos that MTV pulled from rotation due to violent content. The purge was a public reaction to the U.S. Senate hearings on sex and violence in music. MTV had ironically misinterpreted the song "Six, Six, Six" as an anti-Christian statement. According to industry news reports at the time, MTV exec Sandra Sparrow was unaware that DeGarmo & Key were a Christian band when she included the video in a list of videos to be excised. An embarrassed MTV allowed DeGarmo & Key to submit a re-edited version, which was placed back into rotation. Removed from the re-edited video was a short scene of a man representing the Antichrist being set on fire. * The album D&K was packaged with a second cassette with identical content, but a different color theme. The package was intended to be purchased at the price of a single cassette, then the second cassette was to be given to an "unsaved friend". * The Album "D&K" came in 3 different versions --- LP, Cassette & CD. Each version of the album had different song lengths. * The song "Don't Stop the Music" was a response to the anti-"Christian Rock" position of evangelist Jimmy Swaggart. * The liner notes to the album D&K, for the song "Brother Against Brother" included the words "dedicated to Jimmy Swaggart" blacked out but still visible on close inspection. * Of all of the group's backing musicians, Tommy Cathey (bass guitar) and Greg Morrow (drums) played the most with Eddie DeGarmo & Dana Key. Discographyedit This Time Thru * Released: 1978 * Format: LP * Label: Lamb & Lion Records * Producer: Joseph Hardy, Dana Key, and Eddie DeGarmo * Tracks: "Emmanuel", "Addey", "Only the Meek Survive", "Too Far Too Long", "Alleyways of Strife", "Sleeper", "Wayfaring Stranger", "In the Days of Thy Youth", "Chase the Wind", "This Time Thru" Straight On * Released: 1979 * Format: LP * Label: Lamb & Lion Records * Producer: Joseph Hardy, Dana Key, and Eddie DeGarmo * Tracks: "Jericho", "Livin' on the Edge of Dyin'", "Go Tell Them", "Bad Livin'", "Enchiridion", "Long Distance Runner", "Let Him Help You Today", "I Never Knew You", "Mary" This Ain't Hollywood * Released: 1980 * Format: LP * Label: Lamb & Lion Records * Producer: Ron Capone * Tracks: "Stella, This Ain't Hollywood", "When He Comes Back", "You Gave Me All", "Never Be the Same", "All Night", "Love Is All You Need", "Nobody Loves Me", "Light of the World", "Over and Over", "One Step Closer" No Turning Back: Live * Released: 1982 * Format: Double LP * Label: Lamb & Lion Records * Tracks: "Light of the World", "Go Tell Them", "Stella, This Ain't Hollywood", "When He Comes Back", "Jericho", "Alleyways of Strife", "Mary", "Wayfaring Stranger", "Bass Solo", "Enchiridion", "Long Distance Runner", "Matter of Time", "Emmanuel", "Oklahoma Blues", "Preacher (I'll Need a Friend)", "Over and Over", "Let Him Help You Today", "Love One Another", "I Have Decided" Mission of Mercy * Released: 1983 * Format: LP * Label: Power Discs * Producer: Eddie DeGarmo and Dana Key * Tracks: "Ready or Not", "Special Kind of Love", "When It's Over", "All the Losers Win", "The Gift", "Fill Me Lord", "Let the Whole World SIng", "In His Love", "Everlasting Love", "You Can't Run from Thunder", "That's the Way God Planned It" Communication * Released: 1984 * Format: LP * Label: Power Discs * Producer: Eddie DeGarmo and Dana Key * Tracks: "Are You Ready", "Rejoice", "It's a Shame", "Alleluia, Christ Is Coming", "Everyday a Celebration", "Blessed Messiah", "Perfect Reflection", "He Has Risen", "Six, Six, Six", "Man of His Word", "Dear Friend" Commander Sozo and the Charge of the Light Brigade * Released: 1985 * Format: LP * Label: Power Discs * Producer: Eddie DeGarmo and Dana Key * Tracks: "Activate", "Competition", "Temporary Things", "Apathy Alert", "Charge of the Light Brigade", "Destined to Win", "No More Goodbye", "Jesus Is Coming", "Rise Up", "Casual Christian" Streetlight * Released: 1986 * Format: CD * Label: Power Discs * Producer: DeGarmo & Key and John Hampton * Tracks: "Every Moment", "War Zone", "Addey", "Soldier of Fortune", "Don't Stop the Music", "Don't Throw Your Love Away", "Video Action", "She Believes", "Holy Hustle", "Up on a Cross", "Inside Out" Streetrock (a collection of previously released songs from the Lamb & Lion label albums) * Released: 1987 * Format: CD * Label: Power Discs * Tracks: "Emmanuel", "Stella, This Ain't Hollywood", "When He Comes Back", "Wayfaring Stranger", "Go Tell Them", "Never Be the Same", "Livin' on the Edge of Dying", "Jericho", "All Night", "One Step Closer" D&K * Released: 1987 * Format: CD * Label: Power Discs * Producer: DeGarmo & Key and John Hampton * Tracks: "Out of the Danger Zone", "Under the Sun", "Rock Solid", "Teenage Suicide", "Strength of Love", "Brother Against Brother (It's Not Right)", "War with the World", "Stand", "Radical", "When the Son Begins to Reign" Rock Solid: Absolutely Live * Released: 1988 * Format: CD * Label: Power Discs/ForeFront Records * Producer: DeGarmo & Key * Tracks: "Casual Christian (Chorus)", "Rock Solid", "Ready or Not", "Soldier of Fortune", "Six, Six, Six", "Don't Stop the Music", "Holy Hustle", "When the Son Begins to Reign", "Are You Ready", "Addey", "Let the Whole World Sing", "Alleluia, Christ Is Coming", "Destined to Win", "Rock Solid (Reprise)" Feels Good to Be Forgiven (Eddie DeGarmo solo album) * Released: 1988 * Format: CD * Label: ForeFront Records * Producer: Ron W. Griffin * Tracks: "Heaven's 9*1*1", "Stayin' on the High Road", "Feels Good to Be Forgiven", "Pickin' Up the Pieces", "Turn on Heaven's Power", "Goodbye Mr. Heartache", "Thank You", "I Believe", "Faith Like a Rock", "I Ain't Gonna Lose", "I Wanna Praise You", "Yes Indeed" The Pledge * Released: 1989 * Format: CD * Label: Benson Records * Producer: Ron W. Griffin * Tracks: "Boycott Hell", "Aliens and Strangers", "I'm Accepted", "Hand in Hand", "The Pledge", "Life in the New Age", "Let's Get Upset", "Who Will", "Right on Track", "If God Is for Us (Who Can Be Against Us)" The Journey: Walking with Jesus (Dana Key solo album) * Released: 1990 * Format: CD * Label: ForeFront Records * Producer: Ron W. Griffin * Tracks: "We Need a Savior", "The Outlaw", "Bow Down", "Sister (It's a Mad World)", "Come to Me", "Live in the Light", "Prelude: Here, There or in the Air", "Pray for the Peace", "Kingdom of Grace", "The Death", "Up From the Dead", "Here, There or in the Air" Phase II (Eddie DeGarmo solo album) * Released: 1990 * Format: CD * Label: Power Discs * Tracks: "Fragile Heart", "Can't Stand Still", "My Way Home", "Phase II", "There's Something About That Name", "Prayed for a Woman Like You", "Make it Count", "Profession of Faith", "Shoreline", "Forgive Me for Doubting You", "Beyond the Tears" Go to the Top * Released: 1991 * Format: CD * Label: Benson Records * Producer: Ron W. Griffin * Tracks: "I Believe", "Go to the Top", "At the Top (reprise)", "Against the Night", "Ultimate Ruler", "Soul Mender", "Family Reunion", "Still at Work", "Stand, Fight, Win", "Victory (March on Prelude)", "March On", "The Rest of My Life" Destined to Win: The Classic Rock Collection * Released: 1992 * Format: CD * Label: ForeFront Records * Tracks: "Color Me Gone", "Boycott Hell", "Rock Solid", "Every Moment", "Addey", "I'm Accepted", "Six, Six, Six", "I'll Come Out Fighting for You", "Destined to Win", "Ready or Not", "Long Distance Runner", "Hand in Hand", "Casual Christian", "Let the Whole World Sing" Heat It Up * Released: 1993 * Format: CD * Label: Benson Records * Producer: John Hampton, Eddie DeGarmo, and Dana Key * Tracks: "Voices", "God Good/Devil Bad", "Selective Amnesia", "Never Look Back", "Heat. It. Up.", "It's My Business", "Dare 2B Different", "Talk to Me", "Armed and Dangerous", "I Use the J Word", "Soldiers of the Cross", "Divine Embrace", "Fight Back" To Extremes * Released: 1994 * Format: CD * Label: Benson Records * Producer: John Hampton, Eddie DeGarmo, and Dana Key * Tracks: "Stressed", "People Got to Be Free", "Hangin' By a Scarlet Thread", "Rebel for God", "Judgment Day", "Hyper-Faith", "To Extremes", "Carry the Cross", "Dangerous Place", "Reclaim America" Greatest Hits Volume 1 * Released: 1994 * Format: CD * Label: ForeFront Records * Tracks: "Every Moment", "Out of the Danger Zone", "Boycott Hell", "All the Losers Win", "Jericho", "Are You Ready", "Destined to Win", "Acoustic Medley: Long Distance Runner/Rock Solid/Six, Six, Six", "Ultimate Ruler", "Let's Get Upset", "Competition", "I Believe", "Emmanuel", "Mary", "If God Is for Us (Who Can Be Against Us)" Part of the Mystery (Dana Key solo album) * Released: 1995 * Format: CD * Label: Ardent Records * Producer: Dana Key, and John Hampton * Tracks: "Part of the Mystery", "By Divine Design", "Invisible Kingdom", "That's What Love Is About", "Dear Mr. Clapton", "Rain On", "Daniel", "Liar, Lunatic or Lord", "Prisoner of Chillon", "Mary" History Makers * Released: 2003 * Format: CD * Label: Sparrow Records * Tracks: "Addey", "Wayfaring Stranger", "Emmanuel", "Too Far, Too Long", "Jericho", "Long Distance Runner", "All the Losers Win", "Let the Whole World Sing", "Six, Six, Six", "Destined to Win", "Every Moment", "I'm Accepted", "Hand in Hand", "Boycott Hell", "Rebel for God" The Very Best of DeGarmo & Key * Released: 2006 * Format: CD * Label: ForeFront Records * Tracks: "Out of the Danger Zone", "Every Moment", "I'm Accepted", "Six, Six, Six", "Long Distance Runner", "Casual Christian", "Destined to Win", "Competition", "All the Losers Win", "Boycott Hell", "If God Is for Us (Who Can Be Against Us)", "Rock Solid" Videographyedit * Visions of the Light Brigade, 1985: featuring music videos for: "Competition," "Six, Six, Six" (edited version for MTV), "Six, Six, Six" (original un-edited version), "Destined to Win" (with Jessie Dixon), and "Alleluia Christ is Coming". * The Air Care Project: Rock 'n' Roll Outreach to Africa, 1987: featuring music videos for: "Activate", "Up On a Cross", "Casual Christian", and "Every Moment". * Rock Solid... The Rock-U-Mentary!", 1988: Live concert, featuring the line-up of songs from the album "Rock Solid: Absolutely Live". Also on the video is a brief history of DeGarmo & Key, comically reported by a "news reporter" (played by Jim J. Bullock) while trying to interview DeGarmo & Key. * Take the Pledge, 1989: featuring music videos for: "Hand in Hand", "Rock Solid", "The Pledge", "Feels Good to Be Forgiven" (Eddie DeGarmo), and also "Heavenbound" by DC Talk. Also on the video is an interview with Eddie DeGarmo & Dana Key by 1989 CCM Magazine editor, John W. Styll. * Go to the Top, 1991: featuring music videos "shot on location in Memphis, Tennessee": "I Believe", "Ultimate Ruler", "Go to the Top", "Against the Night", "Family Reunion", "The Rest of My Life". Also featured on the video are highlights of Memphis, Tennessee, "shot on location". Category:Bands